A New Beginning
by darkangelm452
Summary: What if Bella took Edwards offer to lead a normal life. What if she had a twin that died in childbirth. What if she was alive and well. How would others react to her... Bella/Edward. OC/Paul. I don't do summaries. Read to find out more.
1. Starting A New

I do not own the Twilight Series or its characters.

This takes place in New Moon, when Edward gives Bella the ultimatum to be independent and set her free of him. She decides to leave Forks and discover a new life without him but, nothing is ever as easy. What if Bella actually had a sister and never knew about it, neither did her parents because they thought she died but, in fact she didn't just taken away. Bella finds out when she needs to do a family history essay for school, and then she decides to investigate. What will she find out about a lost sister?

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Intro

Bella was in her room stuffing clothes inside her bag. She was getting ready to go to the airport. She was on search of a new life. The school she had decided on was in Boston, MA. There she would attend a very fancy school. But before she could even get the chance to attend she had to write an essay about her family. She had some information that she needed but, needed more for it to be complete. She found out that when she was born she had a twin. She had never asked about it since her mom would probably be heartbroken if Bella knew about it. That weekend she was going to the college with Charlie, Renee, and Phil. Bella was packed and ready to go. A person knocked at the door.

"**Come in"**

**"Hey Bells. You ready?"**

**"Yeah, I just need to get it in the truck."  
**

**"Need a hand?"  
**

**"I'm good."  
**

With that said she dragged the bag to the truck. Charlie decided to drive to the airport in the truck she had bought her when she first arrived. Bella had enough embarrassment from the police cruiser. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks. The ride was very silent to the airport. Even on the flight Bella hardly said a word afraid of what might come out of her mouth. So she sat there in silence.

When they arrived at TF Green airport they had to drive a ways to the school. Renee and Phil said they would meet up there. They arrived a little after 2pm. As expected Bella ran straight to her mom and was in that tight embrace. There was little tension between her and Phil but, Charlie kept his distance.

**"So this is it"** Charlie said

**"Yes it is."** Phil spoke

**"Do you know where we go from here Bella?"**

**"We should check in with those people at the table over there, Phil."**

**"It's really crowded here don't you think. It is not too late, let's turn back."** Charlie said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

After they finally got to check in they realized some people crowding in a neutral area for tours. They heard some screaming and turned around. They had everyone's attention but, no one really looked in there direction. So the students were running after someone who looked important at the school. Then on impact someone ran into Bella. The girl turned and faced her. She was out of breath when she spoke.

**"I'm so sorry, Are you okay?"** the girl asked

**"Yeah but, are you?"**

**"Oh them, it happens all the time." **

The girl paused and held out her hand to Bella. To Bella this girl was really nice and she seemed really familiar to her. She contemplated whether or not to take the girls hand, but she did take it.

**"I'm Amanda."**

**"I'm Bella."**

**"Are you new here?"**

**"My family and I are checking the school out. I'm having problems with the essay question."**

**"Yeah everyone says that."**

**"Bella we're leaving with the group."** Renee said

**"I'll be leaving then, enjoy looking around. I hope you figure out answer to the essay question. Hope to see yah later."**

Renee looked at the girl as she walked away. Then she turned to Charlie and Phil. Who weren't really paying any attention just she had noticed this girl along with Bella. She was exactly like Bella in a way of being clumsy.

**"That girl reminds me of her"**

------ Could Renee think that she was the lost daughter who had died? Why was she so surprised to see Bella talking like she knew her from somewhere before? Will Bella say she knew about the twin that died when she was born? A secret is out in the next chapter. ------

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. If you have any opinions I am always welcoming them. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you support this.**


	2. Secret's Out

I do not own the Twilight Series or its characters.

Previously:

Bella goes to check on a high school in Boston, MA. While she is there she runs into a girl named Amanda. There is somewhat a connection when they met. Renee begins to have high suspicions to the girl. With her saying she reminded her of someone else.

**Chapter 2: Secret's out**

Bella looked over at her mother who was speechless. Something was wrong and Bella could tell right away. They all took the tour of this fairly large school and were told that they had live in dorms. That was why Bella chose the school. Since there was no space for them to all stay in the dorms they checked into a local motel.

After they were all settled in, Bella became suspicious of everyone's behavior. She thought to herself '_What's going on? What aren't they telling me? I want to know?_' Bella thoughts were interrupted when Charlie and Renee began speaking.

**"This can't be happening. Why didn't you tell me you were investigating her death?"** Renee spoke harshly

**"Because I knew you wouldn't listen to my reasoning. I'm not certain if it's true at all."** Charlie said then glanced over his shoulder to Bella.

**"What are you not telling me Charlie?"** Renee said trying to whisper.

**"Let's not discuss this in front of Bella please." **Charlie moved to the couch and put his feet up.

Bella pretended she didn't hear the conversation. In a way Bella truly wanted to know. She thought about telling Charlie and Renee that she knew about the twin sister she had but, died in childbirth. She was nervous though what if she heard something she didn't want to know. But she spoke up in a frantic voice.

**"Mom, Dad what you were talking about, who was the SHE."** Bella put the emphasis on _SHE_.

**"Bella don't worry about it. This isn't any of your concern."** Charlie said trying to sound reasonable.

So Bella just came out and said what she originally wanted to.

**"Does this have anything to do with my twin sister that died in childbirth?"**

**"Bella, how did you know about you having a twin?"** Renee said a little nervous with Bella.

**"I found it out while doing my report to get into this school. In fact I still haven't finished because I don't have enough information about it."**

**"Bella… I want to say we didn't hide it from you on purpose. Charlie has been investigating on this for a while. I mean we were just told she died and never got to see the body. So we just assumed she was dead. Charlie began investigating over 10 years ago and so we just thought it was for the best for you not knowing. I'm sorry."** Renee said.

Renee was now crying. The secret that was dormant all those years was finally leaked out and Bella knew about it. No one in the room said anything when they looked at Bella. But Bella wanted the whole truth.

**"What do you know about her?"**

**"When I was doing me research I found out some shocking evidence. Bella your sister might still be alive and well. I narrowed down my searches over the years and found a couple of things about where she lives."** Charlie spoke. Swallowing back the frog that he felt he had in his throat. Then he continued speaking.

**"She might be living somewhere in this general area. That was the reason why I came with you here to this school to gather more information but, still we can't be for certain that it is really her. We'll need to do a DNA test."**

It was beginning to be more difficult for him to say this especially in front of Bella. Renee was more concerned that Bella would be angry with them for them not telling her first. With Renee thinking that her own second daughter might still be alive. Having that small piece of hope is what she wanted. Now that Renee looked at it that girl Bella had been talking to, resemble her in a way. Renee had to ask Charlie what he did know about the girl.

**"Charlie please tell us, what else do you know now?"**

**"I believe that if my assumptions are correct she goes to the high school Bella is trying to get into."** Charlie said all this and more.

**"Do you have a name? I mean you must know a name."** Renee said taking Phil's hand in her.

**"I do know a name."**

**"Then what is it Dad. Tell us, we all want to know."** Bella said excited a bit.

**"Her name is Amanda. Amanda Livingston."**

**"Wait a minute Bella, what was the name of the girl you met earlier today?"** Renee said knowing that her name was Amanda.

**"I think it was Amanda…" **

Without even realizing it Bella met a girl with the name of Amanda. She didn't know her last name though so it might not be her sister. She looked nothing like Bella at all but that just meant she was a fraternal twin instead of being her identical one. '_Could she be my sister' _Bella thought. She was right in front of her just earlier today. Everyone sighed. That moment Bella stood up in the middle of the room.

**"We have to find that girl again?"**

**"Bella, it's not that easy."** Renee was speaking calmly.

**"Yeah Bells your mom is right. We can't just approach the girl and say** _'Hey I think you're my twin sister.'_** That will just make her distance herself from us. We need to learn her last name first, and then we'll go from there."** Charlie said trying to reassure Bella that she might not be the girl they are looking for.

**"Okay then first let's find her, and ask her, her last name. You never know she might already know about us. I mean the essay question. It's about your family history. She wrote one she must have. How else would she get into this school?" **

Bella knew she would be right when she said that. Now they just needed to find the same girl and ask if she knew someone with that last name. It wasn't going to be easy finding her again but, they had to at least try. They had a two more days to find her anyway.

------ Will Bella and her family be able to find a girl named Amanda, with the last name of Livingston. Can Bella accept that her family hid this secret for so long? Will they convince the girl to take the DNA test? Will Bella stay in Forks when she now knows the truth? ------

**Review if you want some more. I hope you will give me some input. I take everything everyone says and try to make it better. Thanks for reading so far get ready for the next chapter: True Family. **


	3. True Family

I do not own the Twilight Series or its Characters

Previously:

Bella found out what her parents were hiding from her. Feeling guilty that they never told her in the first place but, found out by her in a so called essay for the new school she was hoping to attend. Now Bella and her family must find a girl named Amanda Livingston. Will she accept that she is their daughter or will there be a fight to convince her?

**Chapter 3: True Family**

After they finished speaking Bella and her family began to search the campus for her twin. Many people they spoke to just laughed. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. When it got dark they all headed into the hotel to get some rest. They would begin again tomorrow, now they only had two days left to find her.

They next morning everyone woke up early and got started. They came across a group of people who gathered around some street dancers. Bella thought to herself for a moment '_I so suck at dancing. One thing I hate most in the world.'_ As the crowd dispersed only the dancers remained, one of the people was the girl she had talked to earlier the other day. Bella walked over to her and told her family to wait.

**"Excuse me."** Bella spoke quietly.

**"What can we help you with?"** a tall guy asked her.

**"Hey you're that girl from the other day right, um…, Bella."** Amanda said coming over to where Bella stood.

**"Yah, that's my name. Hey I was wondering something."** Bella said looking into Amanda's eyes.

**"Okay just give me a minute to clean up here and I'll be right with you. Caleb come help too."** Amanda smiled and began putting things away.

Minutes later of waiting Amanda came back to Bella sitting near the water fountain they had in the center of the court yard. She sat down beside Bella and drank the drink she had brought with her.

**"So what do you want to ask me?"** Amanda asked a little skeptical.

**"I know this is going to sound a little prying but, do you know a girl named Amanda Livingston?"** Bella asked unaware of what the answer would be.

**"Yah, I know her."** Amanda said with a cheerful voice. Then she continued speaking to Bella.

**"Why do you want to find her? Did you hear about her from the others?"** She asked a little defensively, and then she looked to the ground.

**"Well you see I can't tell you why I want to find her. It's just important to me and my family that we do. What did you mean about hearing something from the others about her? Every time we asked about her everyone laughed at us."** Bella said while she blushed a bit.

**"Well that will happen if you ask about her?"** Amanda said that while laughing.

**"So you'll help me find her?" **

**"You don't need help finding her. I am her."** She spoke while Bella turned her head to stare at her.

**"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning? I've been going crazy about finding you. Can we go someplace quiet and talk together with my family."** Bella said the last words more on point of the topic.

**"Sure, why not?"** Amanda got up and Bella waived her family over.

Amanda showed Bella and her family to the library so no one could come running over to her like before. She grabbed the table near the window and told them to sit down. To Bella she seemed a bit nervous in a way. Bella took the one across from her so that everyone was on one side of the table and Amanda on the other. It was quiet for over ten minutes. Then a girl from one of the other tables came over approaching Amanda.

**"Hi, Amanda I was wondering would you be my friend."** He girl said in a nervous tone.

**"Um. I don't really know you but, I guess we could hang out."** Amanda said with a big smile.

**"Really thank you, thank you."** The girl turned and walked back to her table.

Amanda looked back to the people who were in front of her still silent, still not moving.

**"Okay you guys wanted to talk to me. So what is it you want?"** Amanda spoke with a stern voice but, not enough so the librarian would make a fuss about it.

**"About that can I ask when your birthday is?"** Renee asked looking directly at Amanda making her pull away a bit.

**"It's September 24th. But why would you want to know that I mean is it that important. I mean is this what you wanted to know." **

**"You see I believe that you are our daughter. You see when Bella was born she had a twin a sister, I believe you are her. My ex-husband researched this and came up with you. Can you take a DNA test to see if we are all related? Please."** Renee was beginning to plead to Amanda with her eyes wide with shock.

Amanda got up and walked away from them and out of the library. Everyone followed her out and to the main office. As she walked in the attendants looked at her she went in the side door to the principal's office who wasn't there today but, in the auditorium giving speeches. The attendants yelled at her from entering then got the key to the file room. She went passed them to the file room. Quickly she found the file with her name on it and gave the key back to the woman.

After that she went back to the library and sat down near the stacks in the back of the library. Bella and everyone looked skeptical as the rounded the corner. She was looking for something they realized. Then turned to face them, she handed them a three page paper with her name written on it. It had been her essay the one about family, It had information on it that even they didn't know about her about what happened. They looked at her as they read the paper finally being able to understand her frustration.

**"You knew… How long have you known?" **Charlie said cornering Amanda.

**"Since, I wrote that paper two years ago. I forgot about it till the other day."** Amanda got nervous and looked away. She continued to talk after that.

**"I had no idea who you were the first day we met. I knew something was up but, I didn't investigate. Any questions you'll have to ask my adoptive family. I don't know much I lived since I was a kid. I knew I was adopted but, no specifics at all." **It seemed had for Amanda to say those words in front of them.

Renee walked closer to her and embraced her in a hug. She began crying and Amanda patted her back to calm her. They had gone to the adoptive family's house and spoke with them with what had happened in the past about how they got Amanda. Bella watched the expression on everyone's face including Amanda who was watching her. She was blushing with embarrassment. The next day they had a DNA test done and discovered Amanda was the missing daughter.

They came to a conclusion that Amanda would go to Forks and live with Charlie and Bella. Renee and Phil decided to try and get a job near them so they could live as a family. Bella had decided to stay in Forks to get to know her new sister. She had always wanted a younger sister. Now the thing was going to be hard to tell everyone else about Amanda.

------ Can Edward accept that Bella is going to stay in Forks and stay away from her like he promised? How will he react to knowing Bella has a twin sister? Will Jacob finally step up and tell Bella he likes her? Or will Jacob imprint with Bella's sister Amanda? ------

**Hey everyone here is the third chapter hope you enjoy it. Please comment on anything you would like to see happen or ideas that you might have. I will take them all into consideration. Please read on and get ready for the next chapter: Unraveling **


	4. Unraveling

I do not own the Twilight Series or its characters.

Previously 

Bella and the family found her long lost twin sister Amanda. At first she was reluctant to see that they were family till they had a DNA test done, finding out it was true after all the fuss. Now they headed back to Forks, WA. That is where Amanda would meet new people that could change hers and Bella's life for good.

4: Unraveling

Bella POV.

It was hard to believe that I had gone so long without knowing that I had a sister. Today my family and I would be bringing her to Forks. I wondered what everyone would think especially Edward and Jacob. They are the most important people in my life, Jacob my best friend and Edward someone who I had relied upon in the past. It was a long enduring flight to Forks. Renee and Phil getting transfered to Forks just to be with Amanda and myself. It was going to be difficult for Amanda t adjust to life with people around her now. We went through bagage claim and gathered everything. Phil and Renee rented a car until they could have theirs brought up. When we arrived at the house it was really tight so Amanda would have the spare room and Renee and Phil stayed in a hotel not too far from us, and she expected supper every night with us.

I was broken out of my trance by someone coming up the stairs.

**"Hey Bella."** A voice said but, I immeadiately knew who it was.

**"Edward." **I paused for a long minute before speaking again. **"What are you doing here?" **I was acting harshly to him. I mean he said I could live a normal life and here he is coming to my house just like that. He then spoke up searching my eyes for some answers.

**"Alice, saw you coming home. She told me I should come over and meet someone new. Yet I don't know why? Is there something you'd like to explain to me or should I guess from Charlie's head."** I could see Edward already knew about Amanda so then why didn't he leave already. I had no idea what I should say to him. I thought for a minute to myslef of possible excuses, _'I got nothing' _that is what I thought. So I did the next best thing I LIED.

**"Edward you already know don't you? I found out I have a sister, not only that a twin sister at that. So if you wouldn't mind please leave before I call Jake**." He stiffened as I said that. After all the things he said to me I still loved him. What else could I do he was my first love of my life but, everything I had just said came undone. I wanted to cry. I just pushed my emotions aside to face him square in the face.

**"Bella, I'm sorry please forgive me? I hope we can be friends again at least." **He had seen through my lies what was I supposed to do just give in like I normally would but someone spoke from the door.

**"Hey Bella. Oh sorry for interupting**." Amanda stood there but was about to walk away. I didn't want that at all Edward should meet her, who knows maybe he would like Amanda just as much.

**"Amanda don't leave come meet Edward."** I can't lie to Amanda she was my sister I felt like we were the same. **"Edward, Amanda. Amanda, Edward. I hope you two can be friends like Edward and I."** Edward looked at Amanda and back at me noticing the same look he had given me the day we met. Maybe this is how it was meant to be. Yet Amanda hadn't met Jake. Edward's head nodded and gave me a glance in my general direction.

**"I hope to see you at school Bella and Amanda. It was a pleasure but, I should be getting home now."** He just up and left the room without turning around saying goodbye to my mom and dad as well. I looked at Amanda who was looking at me with a glare. She walked over to my bed and sat beside me.

**"That's Edward huh. I can tell you like him." **She was so keen on picking things up I could tell.

**"Yah, um I dated him before I left then he told me he wanted me to live a normal life without him so that's all."** She stared at my headboard and shook her head. I wondered if she really listened to me.

**"He still likes you I can tell. But hey maybe I'm overlooking some things. I just came up to tell you pizza was here. Come on." **Amanda was nice and honest about such things but, if she knew the truth about Edward and the Cullen's maybe she would think differently. Especially Jake which I was suprised hadn't come over yet. I should have called him and the Pack over another secret I wasn't supposed to tell people about.

Everything I ever knew is coming undone on me and I'm falling apart. Someone has to be there to pick up the pieces maybe that someone is my other half.

------Will Bella tell Amanda about the Cullen's? Will she find out herself? How will the meeting with Jake and The Pack effect everyone including Bella and Edward's relationship?------

Next chapter: Fate Intervined

* * *

Sorry for the wait for this chapter busy with Work. I hope to be posting more frequently now. If you have any suggestions or questions needed asked e-mail me or send reviews. If you want me to write more send me some reviews for anything. If you like what I have written. I changed the way I am writing now to make it easier to understand. Thanks So Much.


	5. Fate Intervined

I do not own the Twilight Series or its characters.

Previously 

Bella and the family found her long lost twin sister Amanda. At first she was reluctant to see that they were family till they had a DNA test done, finding out it was true after all the fuss. Now they headed back to Forks, WA. That is where Amanda would meet new people that could change hers and Bella's life for good. Then Edward suddenly showed up at Bella's house only to meet Amanda and to be forgiven by Bella.

5: Fate Intervined

Bella POV

We were happily eating pizza sownstairs with everyone learning just a little more about my new found sister more and more. I also told her some very intresting things about me like how I hated dancing, and my favorite book was _Wuthering Heights. _She was very open and shy about some personal things in her life. Just like herself keeping more than one secret from everyone in the room.

First; the Cullen's were all vampires.

Second; Jacob and the Pack were all werewolves

Third; The Pack and the Cullen's didn't get along because of the treaty. Plus they were enemies.

I had a lot of things I don't want to talk about openly with my family but, it would have been nice for someone to know about it. I felt alone knowing this secret. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Charlie my dad looked up and got up from the kitchen table. Coming back moments later with a familiar face behind him. It was Billy and Jacob a face I hadn't seen in a while. I kept my distance from Jacob when Edward came back, I hadn't come up with a reason to stay away from him anymore. Jacob looked at me then to everyone else in the room. He stared at Amanda intently for a moment then back to Charlie.

Jacob he was more of a brother than a boyfriend. Plus I knew Jacob was meant to be with someone else. Someone that was meant for him. Billy had apologized for intruding on us but, neither of them knew who Amanda was really. Charlie had just pointed out my mom and Phil but, had yet to explain Amanda to them, it was going to get complicated.

**"Billy, Jake meet my other daughter Amanda. We finally found her."** I looked at Charlie stunned Billy knew about Amanda for how long. Why hadn't I knew about this. But I thought that of course Billy would know he was there when I was born so of course knew about my sister.

**"Yes, it is so nice to see you well alive." **He was trying to be funny of course just like Billy Black. He held his hand out and was shaken by Amanda.

**"Hey, Amanda I'm Jacob um... you can call me Jake. Yeah well. We should hang some time with Bella?" **I wanted to laugh at the way he just phrased that, he must have been nervous. I laughed at him unknowing that I had actually done it.

**"Sorry Jake that was great. Jacob call me Jake priceless. She would have figured it out soon enough. Plus she hasn't been here more than a day. Of course we'll come see you."**

Everyone began laughing realising what was just said now. Amanda and I had made plans to go over on Sunday to spend the day at La Push. Suprised to know that he would actually be free to hang out because of the Pack and the rules. It was nearly midnight and Amanda and I just sat talking. She seemed to notice Jake being overly conscious of her and me. It was suprising that Amanda also noticed the way Jake was staring at me. Did she see everything that was going on with me or was it just a twin thing. I mean we looked nothing alike yet our hair color and eyes were the same. She was shorter than me yet more shy. I was normal height and expressed myself with my facial expressions. We were so different yet, so similar it was amusing to me.

* * *

Sunday appraoched suddenly because Amanda and I spent the whole night talking about our personal lives. It was refreshing having a new girl to talk to. I mean beside our mom but, that was it including my friends here or the ones I had left anyway. Amanda left all of hers behind to come with us.

I woke to a familiar voice beside my bedside. I shooed it away and covered my head with the pillow wanting more sleep. But the person wouldn't give up. I peeked open my eye and saw it was actually eleven o'clock. I never usually slept that late, but I fell asleep around three in the morning it was okay at least for today. Jake was looking at me with his eyes wandering with laughter. It was ubruptly stopped by the door coming open. What was my room meant for just anyone to come in now. Amanda peeked her head in smiling at me. I knew he had just did the same thing to her as well as me.

**"Woke you up to?" **I was curious.

**"No, Renee did about a half hour ago." **I noticed Amanda really only talked unless spoken to. I hoisted myself up on one arm and shooed them both away. I dressed casually as I always did. We were out the door before I knew it only to stop on the front step. I looked up to see Edward with Alice on the hood of the car. They just casually walked over. I looked at Jake who was shaking and stiffened.

I took a step foward and glanced at Jake to make an exit. But, spoke instead.

**"Bella I'll see you at La Push okay. I have some business to take care of first." **I nodded to him as he ran off. Then took a stance at Alice and Edward.

**"What are you too doing here? Amanda and I were going to La Push today to spend some time with Jake. If you want to come you can too."** Instantly I knew that thye would refuse my request.

**"No Bella, I was wondering if you would like to come shopping after school tomorrow. I couldn't wait as you know."** Alice suprised me shopping yet she was directing it more toward Amanda now. I was jealous a bit at my own sister.

**"You can go Bella. I mean I'll probably be doing homework or something to catch up with everyone else."** Or maybe there was no cometition after all she refused Alice I wish I could have done that so simply. I sighed and nodded at Alice who giggled she saw that one coming I knew it.

**"I'm Alice by the way a friend of Bella. You are?" **That's right technically I hadn't said Amanda's name or introduced her yet.

**"Alice this is Amanda my sister. Um... We should get going Amanda. I'll see yah later Alice, Edward you too."** I climbed into my truck and opened Amanda's door then she climbed in as well we were at La Push in the matter of ten minutes.

When I pulled up to Jake's house he was already there with the rest of the Pack. I wasn't expecting this. The way Amanda acted she looked at one of the member's of the Pack and I saw in her eyes something unexplained. Had she just imprinted. I got out of the truck and she followed shortly after. Amanda's eyes were unwavering not blinking till I hit her arm.

* * *

Amanda's POV

We pulled up to Jacob's house I supposed after only a short drive there. I immediately saw a guy that stuck out more than the others he was gorgeous. I couldn't even blink as if I was in a trance. The pull to him was amazing but, who was he.

I noticed Bella getting out of the truck and shortly I followed her. We just stood there it had fel as if I knew this man my whole life. Until Bella hit me in the arm hard to knock me out of this feeling.

* * *

------ Bella caught in the cross-fire of an imprint and the Cullen's. Will Bella tell Edward she will never be over him? Will he willingly accept her back after his promise? Is Amanda going to accept what the man from the Pack has to tell her? All to be revealed------

Next Chapter: One Vision

_Hope you guys and girls are enjoying this. I decided to make it more revolved around Bella in the future, Less on Amanda. Figured a change of pace to just to know her character. Fights will happen as in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Please review any comments I like hearing your thoughts. I'm looking for an editor and a person of ideas. E-mail me if you'd like to help edit to put your own spin on events and to correct any mistakes I might make. Thanks a lot. _


	6. One Vision

I do not own the Twilight Series or its characters.

Thanks for the reviews. Still looking for editors and ideas. If you want the job e-mail me or pm me. Always looking for to some ideas to make it interesting.

Previously 

Bella and the family found her long lost twin sister Amanda. Amanda moved all the way to Forks to be with her family and to make up for lost time. Bella introduced Amanda to Edward and Jacob and forgave Edward to try and be friends. Bella couldn't find a way to ignore Jacob so it was decided that Amanda and Bella would spend the day over at La Push only to find out Amanda had imprinted on a member of the Pack.

6: One Vision

Jacob POV

This was unbelievable I had just woken Bella up and ready to take her sister, what was her name again oh yeah Amanda. This was just to out of the blue the Cullen's just had to be there espcially HIM. I got the hint when they both gave me the glare as to why I was there. I came up with the lame excuse of having something to do but, Bella understood. I ran into the woods near Bella's house and transformed. I could hear everyone's thoughts right about now it was so irritating.

_No way I just bet that the Patriots will win today. - Jared _

_I suggest otherwise they stink out on the road losing every game. - Embry_

_Hey guys. - Me_

_Jake I thought you got the day off and were hanging out with Bella and the new girl- Embry _

_Cullen's showed up. I had to take off Bella's still coming though. Ask everyone if they wanna hang out to swing by the house to hang out with us. I mean Bella wouldn't mind. - Me_

_Sweet we're in we'll tell Sam, Seth, Leah, Quil and Paul. Maybe Emily will wanna come to in fact.- Jared_

_All right meet you at my house be there in a few minutes- Me_

_Sure man can't wait to meet the new blood- Embry_

With that said I went an transformed to my human self and into the house. Everyone was excited I heard getting a call from Seth and Leah who was just bored so figured it was something to do. Mainly because Emily was going to cook for us. They got here in like ten minutes prior to the kickoff. I heard Bella's truck come up the drive and everyone followed me out the door to greet her and her sister. Bella got out as Amanda sat there. I knew that look she had just imprinted but on who.

I was reasoning it out in my head who it could have been definately not me I would have noticed plus it couldn't have been Sam or Embry then who. I looked at all of the familiar faces and noticed Paul's as if he was no longer a jerk but, someone in love. Oh god why him, how were we going to explain this to her would she believe us if we told her about werewolves like Bella. She got out of the truck and both Bella and her made there way up to the porch. Bella saw the look that Paul was giving but, hit Amanda in the arm to kick the sensation running through her. I cleared my throat to get rid of the weird moment.

**"Finally made it I see?"** What else could I do but, make it relax the atmosphere was to much.

**"Uh. Yeah sorry I'm going shopping with Alice tomorrow. She couldn't wait to ask."**

**"You're hanging with the bloo..."** I hit Paul by the arm and whispered to him

**_"Cool it man she doesn't know about us or them. Keep it cool don't let your temper get the better of you"_** I sighed as I turned my attention back on everyone. Oh. Right I had to introduce everyone here.

**"Um. Amanda this is the Pack, Yeah well this is Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah and Emily. Say hi everyone don't let her feel embarassed here we're all family right."** I wlaked into the house waving Bella to come along with me as her sister followed. Everyone said hello and I instantly put the game on the television. I could help but, stare at Paul just watching Amanda. He looked like a puppy. Bella glanced at me and motioned me to follow her to the kitchen.

She was upset I could tell but, how did I know this was going to happen. I heard her sigh heavily and glare at me before speaking.

**"Jacob please don't tell me that your friend just imprinted on my sister in there."** Oh yeah Bella was pissed off all right. I waved my hands unconciously at her trying to explain.

**"Bella we can't help it I swear. If I had an imprint I wish I'd be able to control it to. I think this is good for Paul maybe get him to actually act nice for once." **How am I going to explain it anymore than that but, I think it started to register with Bella.

**"Jake what am I going to say to my dad yet alone my mom. Yet alone Edward and the rest of the Cullen's."** Bella was that worried I'll just have to tell Paul to keep a low profile.

**"For now don't worry about it just enjoy the game okay."** I saw everyone watching the game so intently as we both walked back in the room.

* * *

Paul POV

The girl in Bella's truck was gorgeous like nothing else mattered to me. Wait what was I saying I don't even know her other than knowing she is Bella's twin sister recently found. But, God she was beautiful. I couldn't do anything but stare. By now everyone knowing that I had just Imprinted on the girl.

Jake was beside me telling me to keep my cool by not mentioning the bloodsuckers at all because she didn't know about them yet alone us. When I said 'Hi' to her I thought I could die right there and then. But she didn't say anything back what did we all do wrong. She was a silent type of girl not good. I was getting angry shaking slightly at the mention of quiet. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder shaking his head back and forth but, I calmed and stilled enough to take a seat near Amanda. That was her name and I would never forget it. I sat there staring at her as she watched the game with a bunch of strangers. I saw as Bella and Jake left the room and I so badly wanted to know what they said but couldn't over the noise everyone was making. Then minutes later they came back Jake giving the expression that could be exhaustion.

**"Hey Sam when is the next bonfire?"** I had to say it so I could tell Bella to bring Amanda along and confess that I imprinted on her.

**"Next weekend why? Planning on inviting someone to come with you."** I wanted to punch him for saying that as I shook slightly and felt a touch of something. I looked down to see it was Amanda's arm grazing my leg but, she was so focused on the game. I looked at her with a more intense stare. She finally realized it and looked at me.

**"Sorry I didn' mean it."** I chuckled at her it was a breath of fresh air that I hadn't transformed in front of her or was it just that she calmed me down without realizing it.

**"Don't apologize it's fine."** What else could I say and I was actually nice to her to. Then I directed myself more at Bella. **"Hey, Bella why don't you come this weekend and bring your sister here. I mean it'll be fun having you two there. Unless you are to preoccupied with the bloo... I mean the Cullen's."**

**"No I'm not seeing the Cullen's this weekend and I would love to go hang out with ou guys but, ask my sister directly if she would like to come."** Bella was pissed at me and of course I understood why. Just the way she phrased it though ask her sister directly and all like it was a clue to some sort.

**"Would you want to come to the bonfire on Saturday Amanda. If you have plans I get it."** I held my breath in waiting for her reply. She looked over at Bella and she just nodded her head.

**"Sure I'll come"** I finally let it out and smiled for the first time in a while.

**"Great."** I smiled yet again happy that I only had eyes for one girl and one girl only. She was mine but, she had yet to know it until Saturday.

* * *

------ Bella goes shopping with Alice? Bella spills about Saturday and Edward urges for her not to go. She says we're just friends remember.------

Next Chapter: Don't Go Please

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next get's to the more Bella story less on the sister. Please review like to hear your thoughts. Ask for anything you'd like to see. See yah next chapter.


End file.
